Forgotten Words
by ZeldaDragon
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas talk about some things. Set after RotK, both movie and book verse. NO SLASH! but lots of Legolas and Aragorn friendship fluff. -Complete-


****

~ This is a special birthday present for one of my best friends, dear Scully. ~

Okay. This story contains NO SLASH! Just Aragorn and Legolas friendship. Lots of it. It may be a bit over dramatic, but that's my signature style, or so I've heard. This is my first addition to the Mellon Chronicles, and hopefully not the last.

This takes place sometime around (after) Aragorn's coronation, more the way I imagined it happening before I saw the movie. This being one of my favorite parts of the books, I though I should elaborate on it a bit. The inspiration struck me last week, but at the time I didn't have any time to write thanks to finals. 

I have another idea forming in my mind, so if you like this, keep an eye out for more work by me in the near future. (Though I do have three short stories for LotR and an ongoing story for Harry Potter. ^_~ )

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places and all belong to Mister Tolkien.

Enjoy!

The stars were bright in the sky. Aragorn, or Elessar as he was now called, looked up, picking out the constellations. The noises of the celebration, though muted by the thick shrubbery of the garden, could still be heard. The men and women of Gondor were all incredibly glad to have a king to rule their land again and the party following his coronation had been going on for hours. After a long while of mingling with his new subjects, he longed for solitude.

Everything had happened so fast. Just two days ago, Aragorn was still Strider, Ranger of the North. Now he was Elessar, King of Gondor. He had known this day would come, he just hadn't expected it all to come so quickly. But he hadn't forgotten the memories of his past. In fact, he named his house Telcontar, elvish for 'strider'. 

Aragorn sighed and lowered his head. Those days and years were long past.

"What are you thinking?"

The sudden voice made the king jump slightly. He turned around. "Legolas," He hadn't heard the elf walk up behind him.

"Yes," The elf smiled warmly. "Now, would you like to tell me what has you so captivated?"

"The stars," Aragorn motioned to the sky, which had ironically clouded over since he had actually been looking.

Legolas laughed lightly and sat down beside his friend on the stone bench. "After all, it _is _quite a view, is it not?" 

The man chuckled. "That was not very nice,"

"I am terribly sorry," The prince smirked.

"No, you're not!" Aragorn gave his friend's shoulder a light punch.

"No, I guess not," Legolas turned his attention from the new king to the surrounding garden. "Where is Arwen?" 

"She is speaking with her father and brothers. They are leaving tomorrow,"

After a moment of tense silence, Legolas laughed.

"What is so funny?" Aragorn asked, slightly amused.

"You," Legolas shook his head. "You beat me,"

"Pardon?" The man raised his eyebrows, confused.

"You are a king now, _mellon-nin_," the prince explained, "You beat me. I am still a prince."

"Ah," Aragorn laughed. "But you forget, I seem to have missed being a prince completely. You have been royal for all of your…" He paused, "You know, you have never told me how old you are."

This time, Legolas laughed. "And I will not tell you now."

"And why not?"

"Because," the elf said smoothly, "I seem to have forgotten myself."

Aragorn grinned. "I know that you are not telling the truth, but if you do not wish to tell me, then I will not ask again."

Legolas nodded. "Good, because I will not tell you."

"I will just ask your father."

"Now _that _is not nice," Legolas gave his friend a fake frown.

"Why is it that you do not say?" 

The prince shrugged. "It is nothing of importance. Though I _will _tell you that my birthday always falls on the day of the Winter Solstice. Why my parents named me 'greenleaf' is beyond me."

"Well, _that _sure is something of importance," Aragorn grumbled sarcastically.

His companion grinned. "You do not seem to be in a very 'nice' mood this night,"

"I'm sorry," The new king slumped his shoulders. "I am just tired, is all."

Legolas placed his hand gently on Aragorn's back. "Perhaps you should go to bed, then?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I'd like to wait for Arwen, and I would also like to talk with my father…I mean Lord Elrond."

"He is _still _your father, Estel," the prince said quietly. "Do you think he has only thought of you as an adopted charge all these years?" He removed his hand.

The human shook his head but gave no answer. He was once again lost in memories of the elves he had come to think of as his family, as brothers and a father.

After another moment of silence, Legolas pointed out, "That is not what is bothering you, my friend,"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, it is not,"

When no other answer was given, the elf asked, "Will you tell me what is troubling you?"

"What if…" The king shook his head again and lowered his gaze.

"Come, Estel," Legolas replaced his hand on his friend's back and put the other on his cheek, raising the silver eyes to meet his own blue ones. "You can confide in me. Haven't you learned that by now?" The elf gave the man a smart grin.

Aragorn smiled back, but it quickly faded. "I am afraid," he said so softly Legolas could hardly hear him. "This is one thing that no one could have prepared me for. What if I fail my people by making a wrong decision? What if they loose their trust and respect ? I am a ranger, Legolas, not a king! I do not know how to rule an entire kingdom!" He looked away again, pulling his face from his friend's warm palm. "I should not have voiced all of that out loud,"

Legolas quickly put his hand back on Aragorn's cheek, bringing the gaze back up. "It is good that you said that," he said, looking unflinchingly into his long-time friend's weary eyes. "And listen to me when I say this, for I speak from experience. You _will _make a bad decision. More than once. But that will _not _deter your peoples' loyalty. I may be just a prince, but I have had to rule my kingdom for months at a time when my father has been away. It is not easy, let me tell you."

Aragorn gave his friend a sly grin. "Give me an example."

Legolas raised his eyebrows and dropped his hand from the man's face. "Well," he paused, thinking over how much to say. "Once, long before you were born, my father was in Rivendell discussing something or other with Lord Elrond. It had been raining without a break for many weeks by then and the rivers and lakes were beginning to fill. Some of the elves living by the water came to me, asking if they should evacuate for the hills in northern Mirkwood. It being my first time trying to rule, I panicked and told them to stay where they were. The next afternoon, the water overflowed and flooded the villages, destroying everything in its path. Luckily, there were no fatalities or major injuries. But my father was _very _angry with me."

Aragorn laughed out loud at this. "Did that really happen?"

"Sadly, yes," Legolas blushed, color rising in his cheeks. He had never told _any_one that, not even the twins. He was not a very good ruler and was very glad that his father would still take care of their realm for a long time to come.

"Thank you for telling me that," Aragorn said, still chuckling. "It has given me a bit more self-confidence."

"I am glad that my humiliation can make you feel better,"

The two friends looked at each other in comfortable silence before Legolas spoke again.

"You will be a good king, _mellon-nin_," he said quietly.

"Do you really think so?" The man asked doubtfully.

"No, I do not think so." The king looked up, startled, before the other continued. "I _know _it,"

Aragorn put his hand on his companion's arm. "Thank you, Legolas,"

The prince smiled. "You are very welcome."

"Estel," The two looked up to see Arwen walk into the garden. "There you are."

Aragorn grinned happily and stood, walking to her side. "How is your father?"

"He is fine, as are Elladan and Elrohir." She smiled sadly as she looped her arms around her love's waist. "They are leaving at dawn. Gandalf and the hobbits are traveling with them."

The man sighed. "And so the Fellowship ends,"

"Not quite," Legolas stood as well and came to stand behind his friend. "Gimli and I are still here,"

"And I shall be quite upset when the two of you return home," The king brought his attention back to Arwen and nodded. She smiled and released him as he turned to face the other elf.

"Legolas," Aragorn put his hands on the prince's shoulders. "I do not wish for you to leave, but I know that you would like to go back home to be with your father. However, I would like you to come back to Gondor."

Legolas's brow furrowed as he shook his head. "Aragorn, I cannot -"

"I grant you my permission to live in Ithilien, helping Faramir and the Lady Éowyn to rule. You may bring whomever you wish to reside with you, but I cannot suffer to be so far from my brother, Legolas."

The elf was speechless. "Live in Ithilien?"

"Yes," Aragorn nodded. "I have spoken with Faramir, and he would be pleased to have you. He wishes to sojourn in Rohan for a bit with Éowyn once they have been married, and would like to leave Ithilien in your care whenever he is away. I trust no other with this job, my friend."

"You will leave a newly recovered land in my hands after that incident with the flood?" Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I hope you know better by now not to let something like that happen again, _Prince _Legolas."

"I do," The elf nodded. "I would be honored to reside in your land, _King _Elessar."

Aragorn gave his friend a large smile and dropped his hands. "Thank you, _mellon-nin_,"

Legolas bowed his head respectfully. "I do not wish to be apart either, and I gladly accept your offer. I shall return to Gondor after I have visited my father in my homeland."

Arwen, who had been silent, spoke. "I am glad that you shall stay, Legolas." She walked to Aragorn's side and took his hand in her own, gazing at the blonde elf in front of them. "But do wait to leave for home after our wedding," 

"I would not miss it for the world, my lady," 

Arwen beamed at his sincere comment before turning to face her future husband. "Father and the twins wish to speak with you, love,"

"Very well," Aragorn nodded once and looked back to Legolas. "Thank you again for your advice and decision."

"And again, you are very welcome." The blonde elf took a step back. "I will always be there for you to talk to, just know that." He gave the two royals (or soon-to-be royal in Arwen's case) a slight bow. "I shall retire for the night, my lord, lady."

"Goodnight, Legolas," Arwen said with a smile. "Sleep well,"

Legolas smiled back, catching Aragorn's eye as he turned and walked out of the garden.

Arwen looked at the man beside her. "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing of importance," Aragorn said quietly.

The Evenstar put her arms around the king's neck and stared at him, a playful pout on her lips. "Are you not going to tell me?"

The man wrapped his own arms around the elf's waist. "No, not everything."

"Very well," The pout changed into a smile.

"But there _is _something I would like to _ask _you about that friend of mine," Aragorn tilted his head. 

Arwen raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue.

"How old is he?"

________________________________________________________________________

**__**

A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you've forgotten the words.


End file.
